Reunited?
by phildott
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. It has been 3 years since the Cullen's left Forks, and they believe Bella has died during their time away. They move to Portland, Oregon and Esme starts her job in a local daycare. One child and her brother catches her attention on her first day and she wonders why she can't stop looking into her wide, brown eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've been working on this for a while in my spare time so I have about 14 Chapters written already and will try to update regularly. Probably every day if I have time! Here we go…**

Chapter 1

Esme POV

We'd moved to Portland in Oregon. It's only been nearly 3 years since we left Bella. 2 years ago, we visited Forks, and visited Charlie. He explained that she'd died... She hadn't been living at his house since 1 month after we left and 1 year ago her truck was found on fire at the bottom of a cliff. There was no trace of her body, but she was in the truck. Her blood was found, her body had just been disintegrated. The strange and heart-breaking thing was that Charlie didn't even seem to care. We all had a feeling he was hiding something though.

We all miss her dearly. I lost a child, an amazing, beautiful daughter. As did Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Emmett lost a sister... Rosalie even misses her. And Edward... He lost a lover. He was depressed anyway, but when he found this news, he didn't talk, hunt... he just didn't do _anything._

The children were starting school; Carlisle had gotten a job at the local hospital. And I had gotten a job, for a change. I had got a job at a local day-care. I needed to give my motherly instincts to someone so a job taking care of children, just felt right.

Work started at 8, and I finished at 5pm. I said bye to my family and then headed off. The day-care was small, but nice. It just looked like a house from the outside, apart from the sun painted on the windows, and tiny handprints on the door. I smiled; I could hear children laughing already, and babies gurgling. I walked up to the steps and knocked gently on the door.

A friendly looking woman answered, smiling when she saw me.

"Hello! Oh, do come in. You must be Esme, yes?" She asked and I nodded slowly. I walked into the entrance hall, looking at the children's drawings and paintings on the wall.

"I'm Katie, and im the manager." She said, she looked about 21.

I smiled and nodded. She guided me into the first door that was on the right, revealing a small room, and about 4 children, who looked about 2, were playing with toys on the floor.

"Hello beautiful." I said, kneeling down to a shy looking girl on the floor. She smiled back at me. She had beautiful long blonde curls and looked about 2 ½.

"That's Molly, this is Joshua, Alfie and that's Polly." She said, pointing out the curious children. "Oh, and this is Amanda and Stacey you'll be working with them today."

"Nice to meet you both" I said, and shook their hands; I was too busy staring at the toddlers who were staring curiously.

"Nice to meet you too, it's Esme, right?" She asked and I nodded. We were interrupted by the doorbell. Katie walked out of the room, saying something about a baby.

"Is Isla here today, Stacey?" Amanda asked, turning to Stacey. Stacey's eyes lit up, and I watched curiously.

"Oh, I hope so." Stacey said.

"Who is Isla?" I asked politely.

"Oh, she's one of the toddlers. She's just turned 2 and she's the most beautiful child ever. Her eyes..." Stacey said, trailing off.

"I think she comes on Mondays, I can't remember." Amanda said.

The doorbell went a few more times in the next 15 minutes, and a few more children came into the room. There was Eva, Peter, Madison and Callum now. They were all fascinated by me; obviously it was rare for there to be someone new working here.

"Read me a book please?" Eva said.

"Of course dear, why don't you go and find one from in the shelf over there?" I pointed out a shelf in the corner and she skipped over to get one. Eva was cute, she was probably about 3. She could speak pretty well for her age.

"And she was at the supermarket; she had a double pram... I didn't know Isla has a brother." I heard Stacey say and I was instantly curious to find out more about this mysterious child.

"Yeah she does. Can't think of his name though. He's only 11 months or something." Amanda said.

"She makes beautiful kids though. Who's the man..?" Stacey said.

"God knows, she wrote on her application form for day-care that she was single. She doesn't need the man to make them beautiful though, does she?" Amanda replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Gosh, have you seen her?" Amanda started. "She's beautiful. She must only be about 22 but she's gorgeous. She kind of looks like Esme…" She trailed off.

She looked like me, was she one of our kind? No, no Esme. That isn't possible... we can't have children.

I shook that thought out of my head and continued to read the book to Eva. She was looking at the pictures, and listening to my voice.

I heard the doorbell go and I heard some little footsteps walk into the hallway. I saw Stacey walk out of the room.

"So, what brought you here for a job?" Amanda asked, making conversation as she painted a child's hand to make a handprint on paper.

"My family just moved here from Alaska... I've got adopted children but I can't have children... And I've always loved them. It just felt right to get a job here."

"That's sweet. I always wanted to work with kids when I was in college. I'm only 20, but I got offered a job here when I left, and its good money and the kids are sweet." She said, now stamping Joshua's tiny hand to the paper while he giggled.

I smiled at that. I loved babies, I loved kids, but babies reminded me of my little boy...

Stacey came in the door, carrying a small girl.

"Here's Isla!" She said, placing her on the floor.

Isla **(A/N – for those who aren't sure, its pronounced EYE-LA ahha. I thought it was a beautiful name!) **Looked around, and her eyes landed on me and she hobbled over to me.

"Hello Isla, aren't you beautiful?" I said to her.

She looked at me curiously before blushing slightly. She walked over to the baby dolls, grabbed one and put it in one of the prams, the pushed it over to me.

"My Baby." She said, in a bell like voice. Her lack of words proved she must have been only about 25 months old, just 2 years old. She took of the dolls clothes and grabbed a dress from the clothes box. She concentrated on putting the dolls clothes on but she was having trouble. I grinned and she looked up, frustrated. I laughed at her expression.

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked and she nodded and took her hands away from the doll.

I buttoned up the dolls dress and handed it back to her.

"Thank you." She said, in a sweet baby voice. She stood up, and waddled over to the baby pram, and put the baby in.

She put her hands on the handles and pushed the baby around the room.

She did this for a while. I just watched her, marvelling her beauty. She had curly brown hair, it was about shoulder length, but it had hints of blonde in it, almost like highlights. It was real baby hair, the kind you see on 'perfect' babies in the movies.

She had beautiful red lips, and her cheeks were a little rosy. Her eyes were wide, brown. They were a lovely colour; they reminded me of Bella… I shook my head, getting the thoughts of her out of my head. I couldn't get upset now.

Isla was talking to Amanda, who was asking her questions in a childlike tone.

"Where's mommy, Isla?" She asked her.

"Mommy is at work." She replied, in her baby voice.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked. Stacey glared at her.

"She doesn't have one." Stacey hissed. "You can't ask her that!"

Isla was staring at Amanda, her head slightly tilted.

"Gone." Isla whispered, and then walked over to Alfie to play with the blocks. I instantly felt bad for her. She was only 2, but she seemed to understand.

"You shouldn't have asked her that, Idiot." Stacey whispered, so the kids didn't hear. I just pretended to be busy playing with Polly, who was sat in front of me.

"I know, I didn't think she'd understand." Amanda shrugged.

They left it there. 7 more children showed up, named William, Sadie, Lily, Connie, Lewis, George and Delilah. There were now 16 toddlers in the room. It was about 9:30 now, and Amanda had finished making Finger paintings with the children, and was now tidying it away.

A woman came in the room, she was about 30, and she was carrying a tray, with a load of Sippy cups and a big plate of toast. Stacey took it of her and placed it on the windowsill and Isla jumped up happily.

"Toastie!" She screamed delightfully and clapped her hands.

"Everyone sit down on the carpet!" Amanda said. I stood up of the carpet to make room for the children.

"Polly, Joshua, go and sit down!" Stacey told them.

"You can sit on the carpet with them, Esme." Amanda said. "We'll go and wash the paint stuff up."

They left the room. I smiled at the sight of the 16 toddlers smiling up at me.

They sipped on their juice quietly.

Isla was chewing on her toast, muttering to herself. This particular child interested me and I had no idea why.

"Louie...Louie...Mommy." She muttered.

"Who's Louie?" I asked her softly.

"Louie…" She murmured and smiled.

They had all finished their juice and toast when Stacey and Amanda came in. They let them play for a while before they put all of their shoes on and went to get their coats from the hallway.

"We let them play outside before they have their lunch, then they have a nap." Stacey explained.

I nodded, and then helped put some of their coats on.

"Have you seen this!?" Amanda said, she was putting on Isla's coat.

"What?" I asked, zipping up Alfie's jacket.

"This coat must have been so expensive. It's Armani. Who buys that for a 2 year old?!"

"Obviously her mom." Stacey said, shrugging.

They all had their coats on now. Isla was holding my hand, as she stepped down the steps to the outdoor play area. Her face lit up and she ran to get on one of the trikes. The other children were playing on the slide, trikes, balls and other toys in the small garden.

Stacey and Amanda were sat on a bench, watching them play, so I did the same, sitting next to them.

"Louie! Louie! Louie!" I heard Isla shouting and saw she was pointing up to the window of the building. I looked to see a woman, around 25, holding a beautiful boy, he must have been about 11 months old, and he looked just like Isla. Isla was waving and clapping her hands together, stood on the top of the slide. I watched as the baby, Louie, watched Isla waving at him. I could see he was giggling softly. So, that's who her brother was.

Then it all happened so fast.

The woman holding Louie put him down and Isla looked away and continued to play. She was still stood at the top of the slide, William stood behind her. She crouching down to sit, and slide down when William got impatient, and pushed her.

I heard Stacey and Amanda gasp like me, as we watched Isla fall face first from the top of the 4 foot slide. She slid down; face first and her head made a thump as it made contact with the floor. The children stopped playing and watched.

Amanda ran to William to tell him off and Stacey and I ran to Isla to see if she was okay. She was crying loudly, loud enough for 2 women who I didn't know to come out of the day-care. They ran towards us, seeing what was going on. We turned Isla round, to see what the damage was but kept her lying on the floor. She was sobbing loudly now. My heart broke for her, I didn't know this child but I felt so bad.

Her nose was turning blue, and it was bleeding heavily. It was probably broken, I could tell that. I was holding my breath. She was going to have a black eye in the morning. She had a graze down her forehead, and a split lip. Stacey sighed.

"Carry her inside, would you Esme?" She asked me and I picked her up, and stroked her curls.

I sat on the chair in the bathroom, while Stacey and Amanda looked through the first aid box.

"We should call her Mom, she'll need to know." Stacey said, going into the hallway. She came back with a contact book.

I still had Isla on my lap, who was still crying softly. I stroked her hair gently and she relaxed a little, still hiccupping and sniffling.

"Momma..." She whimpered.

"I know, Isla…" I said "She'll be coming for you in a bit, okay?"

She nodded slowly. Amanda had given me a tissue to hopefully stop the bleeding in her nose. She screamed when I applied pressure, making Amanda and Stacey jump.

"I think her nose is broken..." I said sadly, and applied a bit less pressure onto her nose.

"Poor girl..." Stacey said, while looking through the contact book.

"What's her mom going to do anyway, Stace?" Amanda asked.

"She need to go to the hospital, her lip and nose are a right mess. And she banged her head pretty hard." Stacey said while typing in a number on the phone from the wall.

"Hello? Is that Isabella Swan?"

What?

**Let me know what you all thought! Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger – Next chapter will be up tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**I only uploaded chapter one about 30 mins ago but I have nearly all of the story written so I thought I'd add more now! Here goes.. I made it longer this time. Chapter one was long on word but pretty short on here...If this isn't long enough then I'll make Chapter 3 even longer!**

**Bella POV **

It had been nearly 3 years now. I still couldn't help myself from thinking about him, and his family. I missed them so much. But I had 2 amazing children. I have no idea how they were conceived. I am still a virgin. Impossible huh? Well it happened. I found out I was pregnant a month after he left. I was confused, how could this had happened? I was a virgin.

I had found my way up to the Denali coven. I needed answers. I had told my dad that I needed time alone, and I would be back in 2 weeks. I just needed to know what was happening. They had done research about it for me, and found myths of women becoming pregnant from the venom of a vampires kiss. I couldn't believe it. I was thrilled, scared, shocked and excited all at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible. I stayed with the Denali's for a few months, and they had promised not to say anything about my visit or my pregnancy to the Cullens. I had honestly forgotten about Charlie. When I went back, I found he didn't even care. I had gone to see Jacob and Billy before Charlie. Billy had explained to me that Charlie had found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom and didn't want to see my face in his house again. So I didn't go back.

I lived on my own, in a small flat; it was all I could afford.

A few months later, I had Isla and my whole world changed. She was my world.

About 2 months after Isla was born, I found I was pregnant again. I had called the Denali clan, and they were clueless. I was convinced it was Edwards again.

9 months later, I had Louie.

When Isla was 1, and Louie was just a newborn, I was changed, by Laurent. He had come for a favour for Victoria, saying something about a mate for a mate. But the wolves pulled me off before he could kill me. I am extremely thankful for that. I don't know what situation my children would be in if I had died.

I never got thirsty for human blood, thankfully. In fact, it's gross to me.

So that brings me here today, stuck at age 19, posing as a 22 year old English teacher in New Orleans. Fun, right? Not.

If I'm honest, the idea of being a teacher scared me at first; I was terrified the Cullens might have just shown up. I did look a bit young, but I didn't care. I just wanted a job, not to be stuck in school, being the 'whore' with 2 kids.

Anyways, I only work part time on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday so I can spend time with my kids.

I didn't really want to send my kids to day care, but I thought it might do them good anyway, to be interacting with other children their age. Besides, I had no one else to take care of them.

I was sat in my class room, with a room full of slutty teenage girls and hormonal teenage boys. I groaned as they sat silently, expecting me to teach them something. I sighed and did the register.

"Joe?"

"Y-Yes Miss." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Milly?"

"Yeah." She said.

"William?"

"Here."

"Lucas?" Oh no. This kid will be the death of me. Every time I have this class he makes snarky comments, or tries flirting with me.

"Yeah…" He said, sadly.

"Is there a problem?" I probably shouldn't have asked that.

"Yeah. I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?"

I blinked once and sighed as the class watched closely.

I put the pen down and folded my arms across my chest.

"These games are getting old, Lucas." I said.

"Well they aren't for me. I'll wait for you baby, don't be scared." He said and the class laughed.

"I'm not scared of you, Lucas. You should be scared of me."

"Right, Okay. I'm reeaally scared of you!" He said sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I pointed to the door; he shrugged and walked cockily out of the door. I walked to the door, shutting it loudly behind me. I could hear the shuffling of the teenager's feet as they put their ears to the other side of the door to listen to our conversation.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I shouted at him, glaring my teeth. I'm pretty sure I'd look pretty scary right now. He backed away a little.

"Lucas?" He whimpered.

"You wish you weren't right now." I hissed. "Now." I said, and pointed at him.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"These games, they have to stop." I snarled. "You think you're funny, but you aren't."

I slammed the door open and Lucas walked in, shaking. I smirked as the class looked at him, in shock. I shut the door and stood in front of the white board.

"Now, would anyone else like to say anything before we begin?" I said. Everyone shook their head quickly and waited for the lesson to begin.

About 15 minutes later, I set them some work and they just chatted. I really didn't care; I'd rather be at home, spending time with my kids. Oh well, at least I'll see them at about 4oclock and I only work 3 days a week.

I sat at my desk, on my laptop, planning the next period when I heard Jasmine, Sasha and Lily talking.

"They're sexy." Jasmine said. "I hope they're single!"

"I doubt it..." Lily said. "They're too fit not to have girlfriends."

"There were some girls as well." Sasha said. "They were beautiful too! They kind of remind me of Miss Swan. I mean, you can't say she isn't sexy."

I shuddered. So there were beautiful students, who reminded them of me? Great, this would be my luck. What if they're in my next class? What will I say? _Shut up, Bella._ It might not even be them.

The bell rang for the end of the period and the class went out. I could hear my class standing outside, waiting for me to open the door. I sighed, minimised the pictures of my children on my laptop, and opened the door. I skimmed the class, who were lining up against the wall, staring at me. No beautiful students here thank god. The class came in and sat down, chatting away. I groaned, this was the noisy class. They never shut up.

I slammed the door behind me, making the class jump.

"Open your books to page 45, just read it in silence to page 50, then answer the questions." I said, going back to the computer.

"Aren't you going to teach us something?" Adam asked.

"You'll learn something if you get on with the work."

The lesson passed quickly, as did the next 3 periods. Vampire free.

Maybe I was over-reacting. They could just be normal, human kids.

I was on my 'lunch' break, and I was sat in the staff room, watching the news on the crappy box TV.

"Not eating?" Mr Lewis said from next to me, he was digging into a sandwich.

"Na, Im not hungry." I said.

"You don't each much here. You'll be all skin and bones soon, you're skinny anyway." He said.

"I go to the diner sometimes after work." I lied smoothly. "I just don't like the cafeteria food."

"I don't blame you. It's kind of gross." He said. "I heard your outburst earlier with Lucas. He deserves it. He needs someone telling him whose boss. I had him after wards and I didn't hear one word out of him."

I laughed softly. I liked Mr Lewis, he was about 23, and he was handsome. I wouldn't go out with him though; I wouldn't go out with anyone. I just can't trust anyone anymore.

I watched the news, sitting on a couch which was in the staff room; it was falling apart, and had probably been brought from a scrap heap or something. Miss Thomas came in and announced lunch break was over. I sighed, turned off the TV and trailed to my class room. The students were gathering in the halls, slowly walking to their next lessons. I groaned as a group of boys wolf whistled as I walked past and I glared at them. My phone went off in my pocket and I stopped walking, leant against the wall and opened it.

"Hello?" I said. I rolled my eyes as the hallways got busier, and students slowed down, trying to listen to my conversation.

"Hello, Is that Isabella Swan?" I heard a voice asked.

"Erm… Yes, who is this?" I replied.

"This is Stacey, from your children's day-care." The voice said.

"What? Is Isla okay? Or is it Louie? Oh god." I said, panicking slightly and the students stared curiously at me.

"It's Isla…She's had a little accident." She said sadly.

My heart sank, even though it wasn't beating.

"Is she okay? What happened? Can I talk to her?" I said, pacing slightly in the now less crowded corridor.

"She just had a fall down the slide… I think she might need to go to hospital, just to check she's okay." She said slowly.

"I'm going to come and get her; I'll get out of work somehow…" I said, and I set of walking to my classroom. The room was already full of students and I groaned.

"I'll be there soon." I said to the phone, and hung up. I bit my lip at the students who were staring curiously at me.

"I have to go." I explained, putting on my jacket. "I'll find a teacher for you, but in the meantime, please behave." I grabbed my bag and sped out of the classroom, I speed walked to the office and explained to her what had happened, and she said she'd sort my class out.

"Thank you, so much." I said, and hopped into my car.

I was worrying about Isla. I just hoped it wasn't too bad.

I pulled up outside the day-care and knocked on the door. I could hear babies giggling, children laughing... And Isla whimpering. If I could cry…

It was Katie who answered the door, she was the manager.

"Oh, Bella!" She said. "She's just in the back, with Stacey."

She guided me into a room, which I'd never been in before, and Isla was sat in Stacey's arms, whimpering. Her nose was bleeding a little, and it was swollen. She had a slightly split lip and her face was covered in grazes.

"Oh, baby." I said and bent down to her level.

"Momma?" She said quietly, and out stretched her arms to me. I picked her up and cradled her gently to my chest. Stacey stood up and let me sit on the stool with her. I kissed her curls while Stacey cleaned up a graze she had on her knee.

"Where are Amanda and the new woman?" Katie asked.

"They went to find some band aids. This first aid box has none left." Stacey explained.

"You are going to take Louie as well?" Katie asked me.

"Mmm… Probably." I replied, stroking Isla's hair.

A woman came in, she was about 20.

"Oh, you're Isla's mom?" She said, staring at me.

"Yes, I am." I replied, and kissed Isla's forehead.

"You taking her to hospital? Someone should look at her nose and lip." She said.

I nodded.

"Momma..." Isla murmured.

"Shhhh." I said, pushing her curls out of her little face.

"Where's Esme?" Stacey asked.

What?

"She's just getting some baby wipes…" Amanda said.

Esme... Esme was here? Wasn't sure what emotions I was feeling. Shock, happiness, sadness? I don't even know. Do I want to see her?

It's too late for that now.

The door opened and my grip tightened around Isla slightly. I saw the woman walk into the room, the woman I once saw as a mom. She looked at me, and her eyes held an emotion that I couldn't recognise. She looked kind of, proud?

"Esme…" I began.

"Bella..." She said.

She looked like she was trying to hide her emotions... I couldn't read her well. Maybe it's because of the other women in the room with us.

I bit my lip softly and buried my face in Isla's hair. I didn't know what to say to her.

"You know each other?" Stacey asked.

"Mmm..." I murmured.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Esme said softly, and sat next to me. She put her arm around me. I stiffened slightly, not sure how to take the contact.

Amanda and Stacey watched awkwardly.

I just sighed into Isla's hair.

"Do you want me to go and get Louie for you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'd better take him too." I said. I stood up from Esme's hold and took Isla into the hall, following Stacey and Amanda. I could hear Esme following behind me. Gosh, this is so awkward. I just don't know what to say to her. I guess I was expecting this, sooner or later. I mean, we're all immortal, surely we would bump into each other but I wasn't expecting it so soon.

"I'll go and get him now." Amanda said and went up the stairs.

Stacey grabbed Isla's bag, which I took of her and she put Isla's coat on for her. She was still cuddled closely to my chest. I kissed her forehead and waited for Amanda to bring Louie down.

Amanda came down the stairs then, holding Louie.

"I'll take him out to your car for you, you can't carry them both." Amanda said, grabbing Louie's coat and bag.

"Hey buddy." I said to him, standing next to Amanda. He giggled softly and patted my face. Amanda put his coat and we went out to my car. I went to the side with Isla's car seat and gently put her in. I could see Esme stood at the front gates of the Day-care, beside Amanda who was holding Louie.

I buckled Isla in carefully and she tapped the side of my face. I looked up at her and she smiled softly at me. I kissed her forehead and she giggled. She was tired, I could tell.

"Stay awake baby." I said, I remembered Stacey telling me she'd hit her head and might have a concussion.

"Louie…" She said dreamily and tapped Louie's car seat next to her. I chuckled quietly.

"I'm going to get him now, okay?" I said, and kissed her cheek and climbed out. "Be right back."

I walked back up to Amanda and took Louie from her.

"Hope she's okay." Amanda said, passing me his bag.

"She's probably fine… It's just safe to make sure." I said. I bit my lip and Louie pulled on my hair.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" I almost whispered. I was aiming this at Esme. I peeked up at her through my eye lashes and she gave me a small smile. I tried to return one but I just turned back to my car.

I put Louie in his car seat and he started gurgling to himself. He couldn't talk much at all yet. But he wasn't even one yet, to be fair.

"Are you okay, Isla?" I said, as I started the car and drove away from the day care.

"Yes." She said, she didn't sound as tired now.

"You tell momma if you feel sick, okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She said. She was now gurgling along with Louie, even though she could talk reasonably well.

I looked at her through the mirror. He nose was still slightly blue, but the bleeding had stopped. Her lip just looked like a small cut and that wasn't bleeding either. She had a quarter sized graze on her forehead which didn't look too bad. Overall, she wasn't really that badly hurt. I was just concerned about her forehead, which had a visible bump and was starting to bruise slightly.

I spent the rest of the drive thinking about Esme. If she is back then everyone else must be too… Would she tell them that she saw me? I guess my students were talking about the Cullens. I hope they aren't in any of my classes… I started to panic slightly and Isla and Louie looked curiously at me from behind as I tried to concentrate on driving. I took a deep breath.

I guess I would just have to wait and see what happens...

Carlisle POV

"Try not to fall of your bike again, Billy." I said to the young 8 year old boy in front of me. "You've broken 3 bones in the last 6 months."

"Sorry Doctor." He said politely.

"It's okay. Just be careful." I chuckled. "Off you go."

He smiled, took a lolly from the tub with his good hand, hopped of the bed and went out to see his parents.

"He's got a cast on that he needs to wear for 4 weeks, then he has to come back to see if it's healed or not." I said to his parents, as I walked out of my office in the hospital.

"Thanks so much, Doctor Cullen." His father said and took his sons good hand.

"Bye Billy." I said as he walked down the hallway, towards the exit of the hospital.

"Bye Doc!" He waved happily back.

I chuckled and walked up to the reception.

"Anything I can do?" I said to Laura, who was the receptionist.

"Erm… you could probably go and help out at the emergency room again. Apparently it's busy down there. Just go and ask Dr Smith if there's anyone you can take care of." She replied.

I nodded and smiled at her, and walked down to the Emergency room desk. I could smell something, it smelt sweet, and I recognised it. I couldn't work out what it was, I couldn't place it but I know I'd smelt it before. I shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it. When I got to the Emergency room, I walked up to Dr Smith, who was smiling at me.

"Ahh, thank god. We could do with an extra hand here." He said, looking at his clipboard.

"We have a possible broken rib in room 3, 9 year old with a mysterious rash in room 5, 1 year old with a fever in room 7. Oh, we also have a 2 year old who took a fall. Not sure what exactly is wrong with her. All it says is possible concussion."

"Which do you want me to take care of?" I said, politely. I wasn't bothered who I saw to, as long as I helped someone.

"Take the 2 year old. We don't know exactly what's up so she could probably do with being checked on." He said and pointed towards one of the rooms.

I took the paperwork from him and walked towards the room. I stopped outside and sniffed the air, which I usually did just to check I was in control; I didn't know how much blood there was going to be. I just wanted to be safe. The last thing my family needed right now was to move again, especially after Bell-

I stopped myself. I couldn't think about her. I felt like I failed, keeping her safe. She was my daughter, in many ways. Her real father didn't care anymore, she died alone.

I stopped thinking about her then; I couldn't afford to break down right now. I could hear 2 heartbeats in the room; they fluttered softly, one beating a little faster than the other. They sounded young. I noticed that the familiar smell I smelt before was coming from in here. I raised an eyebrow and turned the handle slowly. I opened the door and I was _not _expecting what I saw.

**Bella POV**

I was sat in a small hospital room, there was a bed but I was sat on the chair next to it, with Isla held to my chest. Louie was in his stroller and was playing with his feet. I had the stroller in the car and figured it would be easier to put him in while Isla got seen to.

The doctor left the room, saying that another doctor would be here to see us in a few minutes. I used my vampire senses to realise that he was busy next door, helping a man who had been in a car accident and was in pretty bad shape. Isla was playing gently with my hair, feeling it between her tiny fingers.

I stiffened when I smelt something familiar, it's like I should know the source, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off.

I kissed pulled Louie's stroller close to the chair to I could reach down and tickle his toes that he was playing with. He giggled and pushed my hands away. I smiled at him and he smiled back, showing his few teeth.

"Did you play at day care today?" I asked Isla.

She nodded and pulled her feet up onto my lap, which were wearing black converse that I'd brought her for her 2nd birthday last month. She started to tug at the laces.

"No, leave them on…" I said and she frowned at me.

"Take them off." She demanded and tugged at the laces again. I sighed and unlaced them and put them in the basket under the stroller.

She relaxed into me again and I kissed her forehead. I looked at Louie again, to see that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and pulled his blanket over him more. Isla was playing with my hair again.

I heard someone sniff outside the door. I sniffed myself, and I knew the scent but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I'm assuming it was the doctor, because they were still stood there.

I saw the doorknob turn slowly and the door opened.

There was the one and only, Carlisle Cullen.

I took one look at him and sighed. I should have been expecting him, I guess.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied smoothly.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. He was looking and Louie, then Isla, and then me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I guess I should have. Esme works at their day care..." I murmured.

"Oh, I'm guessing you spoke?"

"Not really. I wanted to get her checked out."

"Let's check her out then!" He turned to Isla and smiled at her. "What happened?"

"Erm, I'm not sure exactly. Apparently she got pushed down the slide." I explained.

"Okay." He said and started to feel her head and check her nose was okay.

He did this for a while and I just cuddled her close while he did. After about 2 minutes, he stood up and wrote something on his clipboard.

"She doesn't have a concussion, and her nose will just bruise. It's not broken. He lip will probably heal properly in about a week. She's fine. Nothing too serious." He explained.

I sighed in relief as he wrote some things down.

"What's her name?" He asked. "I just need to fill in the form."

"Isla Renee Swan…" I said and he smiled.

"Lovely name." He said.

He wrote down my name then hesitated.

"Fathers name?" He asked quietly.

"That's a really long story." I said and he looked at me.

"I have time." He said. "You know who he is, don't you?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Long story short, they're _his." _I said quickly and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? That's not possible; you haven't seen each other in 3 years."

"Don't remind me." I said and sighed. "I'll explain another time. I don't really want to talk about it."

He nodded in understanding and carried on filling in the form, missing out that box completely.

"That's everything." He said. He looked at Isla, who was now sleeping.

"She's beautiful, you know?" He said.

"I know." I smiled and kissed her head.

"So is he, what's his name?" He asked.

"Louie." I smiled and pulled his blanket up around him more in the stroller.

I stood up and held Isla, who was still sleeping on my hip and pushed the stroller out of the office and into the hospital corridor. I turned to Carlisle.

"Are the rest of…your family here as well?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, they're attending school here." He said. I grimaced.

"Is there a problem?"

"No...I just work at the high school…" I explained. "I would attend myself, but I'd have to go 5 days a week but with a job I only work 3 days. So I can spend more time with them."

"Do you want me to tell them?" He said. "That you're here and working there? I can tell them not to bother you."

I shook my head. "I might not even see them. I tend to get dumped with the dumb kids because I only work 3 days. And I doubt they're one of them."

He chuckled. "I'll probably see you again; you'll see Esme anyway, won't you?"

I nodded. "I'd better get going before they wake up."

I wanted to get out of here, I hated talking to him. I like him and everything, but it was bringing back memories of _him. _I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked out of the hospital and towards my car. I didn't even have to turn around to know that he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

I put Isla in her car seat and pulled her own blanket up around her arms. I did the same with Louie. Then I got in my car and pulled out and drove away. I'd only gone about a half mile when I pulled over and emotionally broke down after the events that had happened today.

**Let me know what you think! And let me know if you think the length is suitable, too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it. I'm uploading it a little early (I was planning to upload it later on, around 4pm ish). I was up early because I was buying paramore tickets so I thought I'd do it now! **

***IM SEEING PARAMORE IN SEPTEMBER! I AM OBSESSED WITH THEM, SERIOUSLY! THEY'RE ALL I TALK ABOUT! SO EXCITED!***

**Anyway, here we go:**

BPOV

When I got back, it was 3:30pm.

Isla and Louie had woken up and I sat watching them play in the front room.

I was trying to concentrate on the moving screen in front of me but I couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Mommy." Isla said and pulled herself up onto the sofa next to me. Louie saw and crawled over and stood himself up using the sofa. I smiled and pulled him onto my lap and cuddled him close.

"I love you guys." I said to them.

"Love you too momma" Isla said, although it wasn't quite clear, I knew what she said.

**Carlisle POV**

After seeing Bella, I couldn't help but wonder about those two mysterious children of hers. How were they Edwards? Both of them? Isla I understand, they could have made love before he left. But Louie?

I pulled my car into the drive and hid my thoughts. I didn't need Edward knowing about her. I could tell that Esme was home, I wanted to talk to her about Bella.

I walked into the house and saw that the children were on the sofas watching something on the TV. Including Edward. I was also wondering whether Alice knew about this, but she didn't even look like she knew anything. I'd wait for her to say something.

"How was your first day of school?" I asked them.

"Boring." Emmett said glumly. None of them had been the same since we left forks.

"Same old." Rosalie said.

"What they said." Jasper said.

"Torture." Alice said.

Edward didn't say anything.

"He's been like that all day, Carlisle." Alice said. "We're all upset but he's not even trying."

I sighed.

"Where's Esme?" I asked and they pointed to the back door. I walked out into the garden to find her sitting there, looking into space. She saw me and walked over to me, hugging me around my waist.

"Oh Carlisle. I need to speak with you." She said.

"I already know why, Esme." I said. "Come on, let's go hunting."

When we were out in the forest, we stopped running.

"We have to help her, Carlisle. She must be so tired..." She said.

"She's a vampire, Esme. She won't be tired. But I know what you mean." I said.

"I know she has her children, but she looks so broken." She sobbed. I pulled her close.

"Her children are… something else." I said. "They don't make sense."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I looked at her daughter, when she brought her to the hospital." I started. "She says they're his."

"What? That's not possible though…" She said.

"I know, I asked but she didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh, she must be so upset. She's trying to hide it…" She said.

"I know." I said. "Remind you of someone?"

"Edward…" She said.

"We should have never left." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"We should get back." She said. "Are we going to tell them?"

"No, Bella's wishes." I said. "She works at the school; she's probably going to see them sometime soon anyway."

We ran back to the house to be greeted by curious stares.

"We just went hunting." I explained.

"Why are you both feeling upset, confused and guilty?" Jasper said.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Esme said and went upstairs.

I sighed. "It's nothing to worry about, seriously."

"Whatever." Emmett said and turned back to the TV.

BPOV

I dropped the Isla and Louie of at the day care, Esme didn't make an appearance again.

I entered the school and signed in, receiving many curious looks from the students. They were probably wondering where I was yesterday afternoon.

I ignored them and walked into my classroom. I groaned when I saw that the tables had been completely re-arranged and it was a complete mess. This is why I hate supply teachers. They can't control them. Like I said, I get dumped with the dumb ones. They are very rarely well behaved.

I heard my class coming in after I had cleaned up the room a little bit. I just sat in my chair and waited for them all to sit down. They were all sat down, but chatting to each other loudly. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest.

After about 3 minutes, I stood up and slammed my notebook against the desk, making the class jump.

"Maybe I should take you down to the kindergarten seeing as though you're all acting like 3 year olds." I said loudly.

They all grumbled and turned in their chairs and faced me. Nobody in this school would disobey me; the news of the few students I had growled and shouted at had spread quite fast.

One boy clearly hadn't heard these stories and threw some paper airplanes at me. I turned slowly from writing on the board and looked at him. Everyone looked at me and him. I pointed to the door and he scoffed and walked out. I followed him.

"I can't even be bothered shouting at you. Just get out of my class." I started. "Go and get your work and bag."

He walked into the classroom, grabbed his bag and work and then came out.

"I'm taking you to Mr Lewis. I don't want to teach people like you. I'm fed up of you all." I walked to Mr Lewis' room, which was next door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say and I opened the door and pushed the kid in.

"Can he work in here? He's interrupting the class and the kids in there need all the help they can get." I said and he nodded.

"Just come in a second, and then you can show me the work he needs to complete."

I walked into the room and noticed he had a class. I just ignored them and walked up to his desk at the front of the room. I heard several gasps come from the room. I frowned but still concentrated on the work I was giving him to work on.

"Class, just be quiet a second while we deal with him." Mr Lewis said to the class.

"He just needs to do that." I said, pointing some questions in the work book.

"And if he finishes?" He asked.

I laughed. "He won't finish. But, if he does then just send him back to my room."

"While you're here will you do this questionnaire?" He asked. "It's something Mrs Little wanted me to do but I think you'd be a better source." I looked down at it and it was about our pay check.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be a better source for this." I sighed. "Don't get paid enough…I'll just go back to my class when I'm done. It's not like they'll learn anything anyway."

I went to do the paperwork; it was just a form we had to fill in. I filled it in while Mr Lewis got on with his class.

"Sam, could you please hand out these textbooks?" He asked a boy.

"Alice and Emmett Cullen! It's your second day here and you're already passing notes!"

I froze.

I looked up to see them sitting near the back, but staring at me.

I got up, the chair I was sat on flying backwards and the class looked at me.

"Erm... On second thought, I'll do this in my room." I said quickly.

I looked up and made eye contact with Alice. She was staring at me, and she looked shocked. I looked away before anyone noticed and Mr Lewis was asking if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said quickly and stumbled out of the room.

I shut the door quickly behind me and heard the laughter of the students in his class. Great, now I'm a laughing stock. I growled quietly and made my way back to my lesson. I opened the door and they all shut up and returned to their seats.

The class went by smoothly, no more interruptions from the students. I kept thinking about what I was going to say to them. Surely they'll want to talk. But then again, why would they? They left without saying goodbye. I groaned and banged my head on the table, earning curious glances from the class.

Lunch came quickly without another appearance from any of the Cullens.

I was walking to the staff room, where I spent my lunch break, when Mr Lewis caught up with me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about before." I said.

"It's fine. I was just concerned. You looked like you'd seen a ghost!" He laughed.

I laughed to. "I just wasn't feeling too good, but I'm fine now."

We had reached the staff room door and I was about to open it when I realised there was a note on the door.

_Staff room is out of bounds, due to a bad leak in the ceiling._

_Please can all staff spend their lunch break in the cafeteria for today with the students. _

I read it and groaned.

"That's great. I hate eating in the cafeteria." Mr Lewis said.

"I hate it too." I said. "Hormonal teenagers are annoying."

He chuckled and we walked towards the cafeteria. I started panicking, what if they were they? _All_ of them. I mentally slapped myself. Of course they'll be there. They need to keep up appearances. I took a shaky breath as Mr Lewis opened the door to the cafeteria and he stepped inside.

I gulped and followed him inside and to a large table in the corner that had been saved for the staff. He pulled up a chair for me and I smiled in thanks and sat down. He sat next to me.

I skimmed the room, and saw _them _sat in the opposite corner. They were staring at me. _He _wasn't there though. I looked away, not liking the eye contact. The rest of the teachers were talking about what they were doing later.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I heard Mrs Smith ask me.

"Nothing. I'll probably take Isla and Louie out somewhere." I said and she smiled. Miss Smith was about 34 and she was really nice, she had 3 kids of her own.

"Was Isla okay yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She didn't have a concussion or anything and her nose isn't broken. Thank god."

"That's good!" She said and dug into her salad.

I kept stealing glances at the Cullens. They were staring at me curiously, probably wondering who Isla was. I smiled to myself. I guess Carlisle did a good job at blocking his mind.

I kept wondering if they were going to confront me. I wasn't going to make an effort talking to them. Maybe if they said bye when they just left me then I would. But if they don't, then they obviously don't care. I know they don't care. Especially him.

I took out my phone to mess around with to avoid anyone talking to me. They were having a conversation about exams and I wasn't interested.

Lunch ended soon after and I jumped up and nearly ran back to my class room before they could come near me. The next lesson passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was the end of the school day.

I signed out at the office and stood outside, leaning against the wall of the school and stared at the students in the parking lot.

I liked to wait a few minutes to avoid the rush of the students escaping school in their cars.

"Bella?" I heard next to me. I stiffened and turned my head slightly, but I couldn't see their face.

"Who's asking?" I said quietly. I still didn't turn enough to see them.

"It's me, Alice..." I heard her say. I cursed in my mind and I looked up at her. She looked no different apart from the loneliness and sadness in her eyes. I frowned.

"What do you want?" I said sharply. I probably shouldn't be this mean, but I couldn't help it.

"I want to talk…" She said. "I've missed you so much." I scoffed. She was probably lying. Carlisle was probably lying. Esme was lying. No one cared. No one ever cared. No one missed me.

"Whatever Alice." I said and picked up my bag. "I have to go." It's true, if I didn't pick up Louie and Isla from day-care in the next half hour, I'd have to pay extra.

"Please. I'm so sorry about what happened." She begged.

"I seriously have to go. We can talk some other time. I have more important things to be doing."

"What's more important than talking to your sister, Bella?" She begged again. I smirked.

"A lot, trust me." I said and walked a few steps. "Besides, what's that got to do with anything? You aren't my sister. You never were."

I ignored her protests this time and walked to my car. I slammed the door behind me and drove in the direction of their day care. Today's events were running through my head, especially what I just said to Alice. I felt bad. I mentally slapped myself, _they left you, and they deserve it. She isn't your sister. _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and pulled into the drive of the day care. I hopped out and knocked on the door, I looked at my watch. 15 minutes late. Thanks Alice. The door opened and I was greeted by Stacey.

"Hello." She said and invited me inside.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up…" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat as I remembered what happened.

"It's fine, we won't charge you. It happens to everyone sometimes." She said. She poked her head in the room next to her.

"Esme would you get Isla?" She said. "Her mom is here."

"Of course." I heard her say.

"If you'd bring her into the corridor while I go and get her brother that would be great." Stacey said and she shut the door and went up the stairs to get Louie.

I stood in the corridor and took a deep breath. I saw Isla's peg, which was marked clearly with her name. I walked over to it and took her coat and bag from the peg, so they will be ready for her when she came out.

"Momma!" I heard her say and she ran to me. I grinned and pulled her up and she cuddled into my chest. I kissed her curls. "Miss you."

"I missed you too, sweet." I said back to her and kissed her forehead again. She wriggled and I placed her back down. She took her coat from me and tried to put it on herself, and she managed to do it after a few tries.

I looked up and Esme had come out of the room, and was watching us. I smiled warily up at her. Why was I so nice to her and Carlisle but not to Alice? I don't understand.

"She made some pictures today. I'll go and get them for her." She said and walked back into the room. I looked down at Isla who was singing and pacing around the hallway. I smiled at her.

"Do you want to hold your bag, Isla?" I asked and she nodded and I put it on her back for her.

Esme came out of the room again, holding 2 pieces of paper, which Isla took from her.

"You should come around tonight." She said quietly, it sounded more like a question. "We could probably do with talking, properly."

"I guess I could." I said. "I spoke with Alice today."

"Oh right." She said. "How did it go?"

"I was kind of rude." I said. "I'm just confused right now, I didn't mean to talk to her the way I did."

She smiled sympathetically and rubbed the top of my arm. I smiled slightly at her.

"Here's Louie!" Stacey said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, holding Louie on her hip. Louie was giggling loudly.

I walked up to her and took Louie from her, who was already wearing his coat and shoes. I kissed his cheek and he giggled again.

"He's had a really long nap today. He went to sleep at 12:30 and he's only just woke up." Stacey explained. I looked up at the clock. It was 4:30. I raised my eyebrows.

"He never sleeps that long…" I said. "Someone won't be sleeping tonight..."

"Sorry, we just didn't want to wake him up." Stacey said.

"It's fine, honest." I said. "I don't sleep much anyway." I winked at Esme who smiled back.

I walked down the steps of the day care, holding Louie close and Isla was ahead, trying to open the car door. I turned to Esme.

"I'll come around tonight... If you want. But I don't want to talk to _him. _I'm not ready for that yet."

Esme smiled widely and hugged me close, but avoiding Louie. She wrote down her address on some paper and handed it to me.

"I'll see you later then." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, see you." I said and put Isla and Louie in the car.

This was going to be one long night.

BPOV

I pulled into the Cullen driveway, listening to Isla singing a song I'd never heard of. She must have learnt it at day-care. Louie was making baby noises to himself. I sighed at the sight of the house, it was a mansion. I shouldn't have expected anything less. It put my house to shame; I lived in a simple 2 storey house, just big enough for 3 of us.

I unbuckled Isla and she jumped out, holding a book that she had demanded to bring with her. She ran around to the other side to open Louie's door. I pulled Louie to my chest, knowing that I'd probably back out if I couldn't smell his sweet baby scent. I took a deep breath and knocked on the big wooden door.

I heard some footsteps in the house, like I'd woken them all up. But I knew that wasn't the case. From the movement I could tell they were upstairs, and I heard 2 sets of footsteps come down the stairs. I took another deep breath as the door handle turned slightly and the door creaked open slowly.

Esme pulled me into her embrace instantly.

"I didn't think you'd come..." She said.

"I said I would." I said. "Did you think I'd back out?"

"No… I was just thinking stupid."

"I did have one condition though, is that still happening?" I said, she knew what I was asking. I didn't want to talk to him.

"He's not even in the house. He doesn't know about you yet. Of course, everyone else does, because they saw you." Carlisle explained, he was stood next to Esme. I smiled at him. I looked down at Isla who was staring curiously at them both. She hid slightly behind my leg.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked her. "You know them both already."

She shrugged and hugged her book close.

"Please, come in." Esme said, and opened the door all of the way.

I walked through the door, Isla following me close behind and Louie still close to me. Esme put her arm around my shoulder and guided me into a room, which was obviously their lounge. I sat down on a sofa and sat Louie up on my lap. He started to play with his feet. I pulled Isla up next to up and she cuddled close to me and started 'reading' her book.

"So, how have you been?" Carlisle asked from the other sofa that he and Esme were sat on.

"Okay, I guess." I said. I knew what he meant. "It's easier now. But it's been a few years. And I have them." I said, referring to my children. Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"Is nobody else home?" I said warily, it was awfully quiet.

"No, it's just us for a while. They'll be coming back in about an hour, they're hunting. Edward won't be though; he's gone away for a while." Esme explained. I flinched when she said his name.

"He's never home anymore." Esme whispered, mainly to herself, but I heard anyway.

"So, how old are they?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention to Isla and Louie.

"Isla is 25 months and Louie is 11 months." I explained.

"So close together…" He murmured. "In age I mean."

"Yeah, they are." I said.

"Do you mind if I ask you to explain how they were…you know, made?" He asked.

"Well, about a month after you all…left, I found out I was pregnant." I started.

"I thought you and Edward never…" Esme said.

"We didn't. But anyway, I found out I was and I was confused because we never had done the deed. In fact, I'd never done it at all. So at first I thought it wasn't true, but I went to the doctor and he confirmed it. I panicked, for lack of better word. I needed to talk to someone… who might know. I tried to get hold of you guys, I asked the hospital, the school, anywhere I could think of to try and find clues of where you might be.

I decided that I wasn't going to find you so I gave up. But then I remembered that there are other vampires too. I thought about the Volturi. I was tempted to go and find them, and get help. But I remember what... Ed- He told me about them, that they hated immortal children. So I decided against that. But then I remembered you had friends in Alaska."

I decided I had nothing to lose so I tried to find them. I told Charlie I just needed time on my own and I got a plane right up there. It took me about 2 weeks, but I managed to find them. I asked about 50 people if they knew them. I found them and they were amazing. I explained everything to them and they were so willing to help me. They did some research and found legends about women becoming pregnant from a vampires kiss..."

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme and they smiled, encouraging me to carry on.

"I stayed there for a few months, and I had completely forgotten about Charlie. I felt bad when I realised I'd forgotten about him so I went back to Forks. When I got back, I went to visit Jacob first, because he was the only one who knew about my pregnancy. I needed advice on what to tell Charlie. Jake knew about vampires and stuff, he was a werewolf. I found out he was a wolf over the phone on day. He phased while calling me, he had no choice but to tell me. Anyways, I went to see him and Billy was there. Billy was surprised to see me in Forks, which I didn't understand. He explained that Charlie had found the pregnancy test that had come back positive. He told Billy that he doesn't want to see my face ever again."

Esme came and sat on the other side me and put her arm around me and rubbed arm comfortingly.

"So I rented out some flat, as it was all I could afford. A few months later, I had Isla, and my life was worth something again. I thought maybe Isla would be part vampire or something, but she isn't. Completely human, as far as I know. I got a job for the local paper, writing articles about current events. I only had to write one a week so it was an easy job. I wasn't getting a lot of money, but it was enough to live on. I had my college fund too."

"Life was running smoothly, she was a good baby. Didn't need much attention and actually slept through the night. I didn't go to school, but Angela came around once every so often to hang out. She was shocked when I talked to her for the first time in 9 months, and I had a newborn baby. She wasn't sure what to make of it at first. A few months later, when Isla was about 2 months old, I found out I was pregnant again. I was happy, confused and shocked all at the same time. I didn't think I was going to be able to cope with a newborn and a 1 year old at the same time."

"I called the Denali's, asking if what they thought of it all, and they said they weren't sure. They hadn't heard of it happening twice. I just went with it. When he was born though, I knew he was his. Straight away. About a week after Louie was born I was changed, by Laurent. He had come for a favour for Victoria. He was trying to kill me, for revenge."

I heard them gasp but I ignored them and carried on.

"The wolves pulled him off, before he killed me. After the change finished, Sam wanted to just kill me. Apparently I was a threat, which was true. But the rest of the pack knew that I had to be there for Isla and Louie, so refused to kill me. Sam gave in after a while. The smell of human blood has never appealed to me."

Carlisle looked impressed.

"Jake thinks it's my power, but I don't know. Anyway, after that we threw my truck down a cliff, and set it on fire. It was just for appearance, in case someone was wondering where I was. I knew Charlie wouldn't care though. So from then on I've been living here…" I finished and looked up at them.

They looked shocked, like they weren't expecting that to come out of my mouth. I took a deep breath and relaxed in Esme's arms slightly. It felt good, telling them that.

"We're so so sorry." Esme said. "We should have never left. You shouldn't have had to do that on your own."

"It's fine, Esme." I said. "I wasn't on my own." I cuddled Louie close to me.

"We still should have been there." She said and kissed my forehead. It felt weird, someone caring.

Carlisle didn't say anything; he just came over and put his hand on my knee comfortingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a new chapter! :) PS - In chapter two in Bella's POV, I made a mistake and it says that she's working in New Orleans. Ignore that! Bella & the Cullen's live in Portland, Oregon! **

**It's like that because when I first wrote the first few chapters I planned on them living in New Orleans but changed my mind :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**BPOV**

We just talked for about half an hour, mainly about Isla and Louie while we waited for the rest of their family to come home. Isla 'read' them her story, even though it was just gibberish with the odd word that actually made sense. Like 'mommy' or 'cow' or 'sheep'

I had put Louie on the floor and he was happily crawling around the room. He occasionally would stand himself up using some furniture but he was happy just being on the floor.

I was watching him as Isla was sat on the other sofa with Carlisle and Esme, and they were looking at her book, and she was naming the animals in the pictures.

I watched as he tried to stand up on his own but couldn't do it. He scrunched his face up in frustration and started to cry. Esme looked up at him and I walked over to him.

"Can't you do it, buddy?" I asked him. He whined. I sat on the floor next to him and he was sat in front of me, watching me closely. I tickled him under his armpits and he let out a high pitched squeal, making Carlisle and Esme look him in surprise. I laughed as he lied down on the floor with his arms above his head. I tickled his belly and he kicked his legs.

I stopped to let him catch his breath and then I pulled his shirt up slightly and blew raspberries on his belly and he giggled loudly again. He was kicking his legs, which were hitting my chest. I blew some more on his belly and then grabbed his leg, which he was hitting me with and blew some on his toes. He squealed again loudly. He looked up at me and smiled, showing his few teeth.

I sat him back up again and he grabbed hold of my hands, one with each of his and he pulled himself into a standing position. He was still a few steps away from me, but was holding on to my outstretched hands for support. I waited for him to be balanced then I decided to see if he could walk the few steps towards me. I let go and he wobbled slightly but took a few shaky steps toward me. I was holding my hands out, encouraging him to walk closer. He was about 2 steps away from me when he lost his balance and fell into me. I threw my arms around him and he giggled again as I smothered his cheeks with kisses.

"Yay! Louie!" Isla said and clapped her hands. I smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

Louie was still cuddled close to me and I looked down to realise he was asleep. I chuckled; it didn't take much for him to get tired. I kissed his forehead gently while he slept then I looked up; too see the whole Cullen family, including _him._

**Esme POV**

When Bella told us her story, I couldn't help but feel guilty. We'd left her to do that all on her own.

Isla was now looking through her book and pointing at all of the animals and naming them. Bella was watching Louie, who was crawling happily around the room.

I concentrated on Isla, who was telling us which animal was the sheep, and what sound it makes. Carlisle was fascinated; apparently she was smart for her age. She couldn't talk much, but you could tell she was quite mature. But she's probably been through a lot in her 2 years of life.

My thoughts were disrupted by Louie crying. I looked up to see Bella trying to calm him down.

"Can't you do it, Buddy?" She asked him and he whined. She sat next to him. I smiled at her and turned my attention back to Isla, who was tapping me on my arm. She was showing me the farmer in her story when we heard a high pitched squeal, and we all looked up to see Bella tickling Louie under his armpits. Bella laughed as he lied down on the floor with his arms above his head. She tickled his belly and he kicked his legs wildly. We watched her tickle her son, smiling at his cries of joy.

I heard someone come into the room; I turned my head to see the children, staring at the scene in front of them. I gave Edward a glare. He promised he wouldn't be coming home tonight. They all looked at me and I put my finger to my lips, signalling them not to make a sound. Bella hadn't noticed the newcomers, and was still hovering over Louie, who was lying on the floor still.

She stopped tickling him for a moment and then pulled his shirt up slightly and blew raspberries on his belly and he giggled loudly again. He was kicking his legs wildly again, and was hitting Bella with them. She blew some more on his belly and then grabbed his leg, which he was hitting her with and blew some on his toes. He squealed again loudly. I loved watching this, I had no idea Bella was so amazing with children.

She sat him back up again and he grabbed hold of Bella's hands, one with each of his and he pulled himself into a standing position. Bella let go of his hands when he was balanced and he took a few shaky steps. I could see Bella's face; she looked shocked and so happy. He was about 2 tiny steps away from Bella when he lost his balanced and fell onto Bella. Bella threw her arms around him and smothered his cheeks with kisses. I turned to the family, they were all watching in amazement. They obviously didn't know about Isla and Louie, Im guessing.

"Yay! Louie!" Isla said and clapped her hands. Bella smiled at her as Isla kissed Louie's cheek.

Oh, my heart is about to melt. This is the sweetest thing I think I've ever seen.

Bella hugged her children close then looked up to see the family.

Bella POV

"Erm..." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I avoided looking at him, concentrated on Alice's face; I'd talked to her before. I didn't want to look at him; I'd probably break down if I did. I'm not ready to see him yet.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. I was still sat crossed legged on the floor, sleeping Louie still clutched close to me and Isla was sat next to me, clutching my arm.

"Children, Bella wasn't really expecting to see _all _of you tonight." Esme said, I looked up at her and she was glaring in their direction. I know who she was aiming that comment at. I heard footsteps that were getting quieter, and I eventually heard the front door open and then close. I still had my face buried in Louie's curls. I didn't want to look up, in case he was there. I knew if I saw him, then I would probably break down.

"He's gone Bella." Esme started, and sat down next to me. "You don't have to talk to him yet."

I relaxed slightly but was still tense.

"Sit on the couch with him; you can't be comfy sat like that." She said.

I smiled at her and stood up carefully and slid onto the couch that was behind me. Esme disappeared and came back with a blanket, which she draped over Louie. I smiled in thanks to her and pulled Louie closer to my chest gently as he slept. Isla jumped up onto the couch and snuggled up with me and Louie, sucking her thumb.

Esme sat down gently next to us and looked up at her 'children'.

"Why did he go, anyway?" I heard someone say, it sounded like Emmett.

"Bella said she didn't want to speak to him. Not yet anyway. When he said he was going out tonight I didn't think he'd be back. I think he got the message when I said that before." Esme said. "I didn't tell you guys that Bella was visiting because you'd want to stay and see her. We wanted to speak with her alone before she saw you, and she wanted to talk to us too." I smiled up at her as she rubbed my knee comfortingly.

"Bella I'm sorry for before." I heard Alice say and my head shot up. The rest of the Cullens hadn't moved, and were stood next to the other couch. "I shouldn't have nagged you like that."

"No, I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I was rude, I didn't mean it."

Alice sat down on the other side, next to Isla who was looking at Alice curiously.

"Who's this little one then?" Alice asked, looking at Isla.

"Isla." I said. "She's my daughter…"

I heard them gasp, excluding Carlisle and Esme.

"She's beautiful! He is too." Alice said, nodding her head towards Louie when she mentioned him. I smiled, glad that she hadn't asked about how they were… conceived.

"You have children?" I heard Rosalie say and I stiffened. I knew how much she wanted children, and I got them so easily, just by kissing. I feel so bad for that.

"Erm...Yes." I murmured, and looked up at her through my eye lashes, to find she wasn't looking at me, but was looking at Louie in my arms.

"Can I see him?" She asked quietly while she stared. I looked up at her properly and nodded my head. I stood up and she walked closer, and I gently placed Louie, who was still sleeping into her arms. She looked up at me and smiled. It was a real smile; I'd never seen Rosalie smile at me like that before. Louie relaxed in her arms, probably used to the cold and hardness of her skin because he was always so close to me.

"He's beautiful." She whispered. I nodded a small smile on my lips and I felt Isla tugging on my sleeve. I turned to see her and she lifted her arms up to be lifted up. I lifted her up onto my hip and she snuggled her head into my neck. I turned my head to kiss her nose and she giggled softly.

"What are their names?" Rosalie asked who was still rocking Louie gently.

"This is Isla, and he's Louie." I explained and she looked up at me.

"They have such lovely names..." She said. "Do you want him back now?"

"No, it's okay." I said. "You hold him for a while, he's asleep anyway."

She smiled and sat down on the couch, still rocking him gently. I smiled at the sight, happy that I'd made Rosalie happy for a while. I was also thankful that she didn't hate me for having Louie and Isla. I thought she would've. I sat back down on the sofa, next to Rosalie and Isla snuggled into me, sucking her thumb again.

Emmett walked over and stood next to Rosalie, and looked at Louie.

"He looks like you Bella." He said, and I looked up at him. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled again. "I missed you, you know. We all did. We thought you were dead." His voice broke slightly.

I instantly felt bad; I'd never seen Emmett upset like that. I gently placed Isla, who was now sleeping, onto the couch next to me and I stood up and wrapped my arms around Emmett's large stomach. He stiffened for a second but then did the same.

"I missed you too." I started. "All of you...so much."

I hugged everyone in turn, and told them all how much I'd missed them all.

Maybe seeing the Cullens again wasn't such a bad thing…

- x -

I was still in the Cullen household at 9 o'clock. We'd spent the whole time just chatting, about random things. They were asking me a lot of questions about how I was changed, and I explained about Laurent. They asked me a lot about Isla and Louie as well, but also avoided asking how they were conceived, and I was thankful for that.

Isla had fallen asleep in my arms and Louie was still asleep in Rosalie's. It was 9oclock now and Edward still hadn't come back yet. I was hoping that he wouldn't do, and I didn't think he was going to, thank god.

"Are you working tomorrow, Bella?" Esme asked me nicely.

"Yeah." I said, grimacing.

"Why the face?" Alice asked.

"I just hate it." I explained. "But it's the only part time job that had a decent pay. And it still doesn't pay enough."

"Why don't you work full time?" Rose asked.

"I'd rather spend time with them than be at work 5 days a week." I said and she nodded in understanding.

"So I'll see Isla and Louie tomorrow then." Esme smiled and I nodded.

"Why would you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you don't know do you?" Esme asked. "They attend the day-care that I work at."

"Ah, so that's why you were acting weird yesterday. I thought it was just because that kid had gotten hurt." Emmett said.

"'That kid' was Isla." Esme said and I laughed.

"Speaking of which, how is her nose now?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at Isla, who was sleeping in my arms. "It's not so bad. Just bruised, it should be gone by Thursday, I reckon." I said, it was Tuesday today.

"Yes, it should do by then." He said, nodding.

I heard Louie whimper slightly from next to me. I looked at him and he was frowning in his sleep. Rosalie, who had him in her arms, looked down at him in alarm.

"Is he okay?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Probably just nightmares. I think he's going to talk in his sleep like I did. He usually gurgles and stuff while he sleeps. He said momma once though." I said, smiling.

"Does he get nightmares often?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe about once a week?" I said. "Not too much, Isla might get them too but she doesn't make much noise when she sleeps at all."

I looked at the clock to see it was half 9.

"I should probably get them into their own beds..." I murmured.

"Yeah, you probably should. They can't sleep in your arms all night, they'll get sore." Alice said.

"Louie sleeps in my arms all night a lot." I shrugged. "But I'd rather they were in their own beds. They might panic if they wake up here."

I stood up, pulling Isla with me. She was limp in my arms, as she was in a really deep sleep. I smiled, she must have been exhausted. Rosalie stood up to, still holding Louie.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably see you sometime during the day." I smiled. I said bye to him, Alice and Jasper and Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie came outside with me.

I opened the car door and put Isla in her seat and Rosalie did the same with Louie. When she was in, I shut the car door gently, trying not to wake her up by slamming it. I turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Thank you for coming. I know it was hard." Esme said and pulled me close. I hugged her back and she pulled away after a minute. "And I'm sorry for what you went through." Rosalie was staring curiously, wondering what she was on about. I forgot she didn't know. I shook my head at her and she got the hint, hugged me bye and walked back into the house.

"She's got a soft spot for them." Carlisle said, laughing. I nodded.

"Everyone seems too." I said. "They attract everyone. You should come grocery shopping with me someday. All the old ladies smother them..." I laughed.

They laughed too and nodded. "We need to see that one day!" Esme said.

"Thanks for tonight." I said. "It felt good to tell someone about everything. I haven't had anyone to talk to, who I could tell everything."

Carlisle hugged me. "We're always here for you, remember that." I smiled and him and opened the car door.

"I'll remember that." I smiled, hopped in my car and drove back home.

When I got home I tucked Isla and Louie into bed and took a shower. It was now 11oclock and I was sat on the couch, trying to concentrate on the TV. I sighed, giving up when the moving picture started to make no sense. I've always hated the night since becoming a vampire. During the day, I have Louie and Isla to keep me occupied but at night, I never know what to do with myself.

I went upstairs and grabbed the laptop from my 'bedroom', and brought it downstairs. I turned it on and it opened up quickly, I'd finally gathered enough money to get a decent one. I turned the internet on and thought about what to do to pass some time before the morning. I pursed my lips, thinking. What would a normal 23 year old do on the internet? I only used the internet for work, or to do some online shopping for clothes or something.

I hesitantly typed in 'facebook', to see what the fuss was about. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I have heard some of the girls talk about it at work. It came up and I didn't bother making an account, but I searched people instead. I was bored, what else could I do?

I was tempted to see if Charlie was on here. If his profile wasn't protected then I'd be able to see everything. I hovered over the keys for a second, hesitating before I typed in 'Charlie Swan.'

A couple of people came up in result; I didn't recognise a single one of them. I set the settings of the search so it looked for Charlie Swans in Washington, and 2 results came up. One didn't have a profile picture, and the other had a picture of a motorbike. I huffed, and clicked on the one without a profile picture. His profile wasn't protected, so I could see everything even though I didn't have a Facebook account. I clicked on his wall and there wasn't much to see, although it was clear that this was my father, because there were a few posts from Billy on there. 'Coming over for the game later?' was one of them. I was happy that he was happy, I guess. But I wish that he didn't disown me like he did. I wish he was part of Isla and Louie's lives. But, I suppose I'd have to fake my death anyway because I turned into a vampire. I sighed again, and turned off the laptop. I looked at the clock, it was now 1am.

I just turned on the TV again and tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing.

I was actually getting into the film; it was about a woman who had lost all memory of her life. She'd woken up and not known who she was. I was interested in what was going to happen, so my attention was on the screen.

It was getting up to the part when she was meeting her husband for the first time since the accident when I heard Louie scream from upstairs. I leaped up from my seat and ran up the stairs, vampire speed. I walked over to his crib and pulled him up into my arms, and rocked him gently.

He rested his head on my shoulder and cried.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into his ear. "You have a nightmare again?"

He didn't answer, not that he could anyway. I stroked his back slowly and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. I felt his cheek and noticed he was really warm. I frowned; I'd only dressed him in a thin body suit to sleep in. He was still whimpering slightly and I wondered whether it was because he was so warm. I took of his body suit, leaving him in his diaper. He seemed to calm down instantly, and cuddled close. I kissed his forehead and tried to rock him to sleep.

After around half an hour, he was still awake. I sighed, realising he wasn't going to sleep again, so I lifted him up, holding him on my hip and walked out of his nursery. I walked past Isla's room, and snuck my head in, to see that she was still fast asleep in her crib. I smiled and shut her door again gently, careful not to make a noise.

I took Louie downstairs and grabbed the thermometer from the first aid kit that I had in the kitchen. I sat him on the kitchen counter and he sat there obediently, staring up at me. I read the instructions on the box; I'd only used one of these on a child a few times. I pressed the button and put in under his armpit and he giggled. I pecked his nose and tickled him under his belly button slightly. I heard the device beep and pulled it from under his armpit to look at the result.

Oh crap.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, haha! I've written half of the next chapter already so I might put it up tonight or tomorrow depending on when I finish it :)**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter!Here we goooooo!:**

**BPOV**

103°

I panicked slightly; I knew this was a high temperature for a baby. I pulled him from the counter and pulled him close again, hoping the contact will cool him down a little. He wriggled slightly in my grasp and whined. I looked at the clock, it was 2am. Louie wriggled again and I sighed and put Louie down and he crawled of happily into the front room where his toys were.

I picked up my phone, hesitating slightly. The Cullen's number was saved in my phone already, and they'll be the only people awake at this time, right? I sighed and pressed the dial button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" Someone answered. I couldn't work out who it was the phone lines must be messed up.

"Erm…Is Carlisle there?" I asked, not bothering to ask who I was talking to already.

"Yes, he is." The person said, I could tell it was a man. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It's me, Bella." I said simply, obviously the line was messing up on that side too.

"Bella?" The voice said.

"Erm… Yes?" I said and it came out as a question.

"Never mind, Carlisle is here now." He said and I heard movement. I raised an eyebrow, still trying to figure out who I had been talking to.

"Good morning Bella, what makes you call?" Carlisle asked.

"Louie woke up screaming before and he has a temperature..." I explained.

"How high?"

"103..." I said.

"That's very high, for a child of his age. Any other symptoms?"

"Not really. He seems fine, apart from screaming before." I said.

"Is he sleeping right now?" He asked.

"No, he's playing. I tried to put him back to sleep before but he's wide awake."

"I'd like to check on him. Just to make sure." He said. "Do you want me to come around?"

"Yeah, that would be best, Isla's still sleeping."

I then gave him my address as I realised that he didn't even know where I lived.

"Okay, I'll be around in about 2 minutes." He said.

"Wait Carlisle-"I started.

"Yes?"

"Erm… Who was on the phone to me before you?" I said. "I couldn't recognise their voice... the line was messing up, I think."

"Oh." He said. "It was..."

"Edward." I finished for him. It hurt me to say his name, but not as much as I had expected, surprisingly.

"Yes, it was." He said hesitantly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am actually." I said. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"Will do." He said and hung up.

I put the phone back on the counter. I'd just spoken to the man who I loved, but left me for the first time in 3 years. My heart ached, I wanted him so bad. But he didn't want me anymore, and I knew that. I wondered sometimes about how he will react when myself or someone else tells him that Isla and Louie are his. Will he love them? Will he run away? I have no idea and that's why I was terrified about telling him. I knew I couldn't hide it from him as he has a right to know but I couldn't help but be scared about how he will react.

I took a deep breath and walked into the front room, to see Louie lying on the floor on his belly, his head facing the left, and his eyes were closed gently and he was breathing deeply. I sighed, realising he was asleep. I sat up on the sofa and pulled him up onto my lap, noticing he was still pretty warm. I heard the doorbell ring and I got up, laying him on the couch, his head on one of the cushions. I opened the door and Carlisle was stood there.

I invited him inside and he walked over to Louie who was still in his diaper.

"He fell asleep." I said. He chuckled softly. He knelt down next to him and felt his forehead.

"He is warm..." He murmured. I nodded and sat down next to Louie. Carlisle did routine checks, and some other things that I couldn't make sense of.

"I think he has an ear infection, pretty normal." He said. "Just give him a cool bath and that should help with the fever a bit. I'll prescribe you some antibiotics and bring them around in about an hour."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said smiling at him in thanks.

He smiled back, hugged me with one arm and went out of the house, telling me he'll be back with Louie's medication.

"Louie." I said, shaking him gently. "You need to wake up and have a bath, okay?"

His eyes flickered open slowly and he took in his surroundings. I kissed his cheek, and lifted him up and carried him into the bathroom. I took of his Diaper, which was clean and filled the bathtub so it was cool but not freezing. I lifted him up and placed him in it, and he splashed around in the water a little bit, giggling. I sat next to the bathtub, watching him play in the water for a while. It was clear that the cool water wasn't bothering him, probably because he was used to my cold skin. After a while I took a cloth and cleaned him. When he was clean and Im sure his fever had gone down a little bit, I took him out and put some clothes on him. I picked him up and looked at the time, it was now 5am, and Isla would be waking up soon. I took Louie downstairs and let him play on the floor and then went back upstairs to see if Isla was waking up. I peeped my head in and saw her sat up, playing with one of her teddy bears that is in her crib. She looked up and smiled at me, standing up.

"Good morning beautiful." I said to her and she giggled. I walked over to her dresser and got some clothes for her. I lifted her up out of the crib and pulled of her PJ's, and replaced them with a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. I put some socks on her feet and put her shoes on her feet. I carried her downstairs on my hip. I took her into the lounge, and pulled her onto my lap to comb her hair. I combed her hair and put a little bow to keep it out of her face.

She hopped down and started to play with the toys with Louie. I watched them play for a while and waited for Carlisle to return with Louie's medication. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door and I opened it instantly, and Carlisle was stood there holding a white paper bag, which he handed to me.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said. I looked over the back of the packet, it said to give him the medicine every 4 hours.

"You should be able to work today; he'll be fine as long as the fever doesn't get too high."

"I'll go to work and tell Esme or someone to keep an eye on him." I said.

"That would work." He said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you soon?"

I nodded and said bye and he went back to his car and drove off.

I shut the door and walked back into the lounge, to see Isla watching TV and Louie still on the floor playing with some piano toy. I sat next to Isla and bent down to pull Louie onto my lap. I turned him so he was facing me, and opened the medicine bottle. I grimaced at the smell and colour of the liquid as I poured some onto the spoon. I put it towards Louie's mouth, hoping he was going to cooperate and he obediently opened his mouth and let me feed him the yellow medicine. He pulled a face at the taste and I laughed as he swallowed it.

I looked at the clock and it was now 6:30am. I usually dropped them of at day care at 8, and got to work at 8:30. I lifted Louie up and brought him into the kitchen, and sat him in his highchair. I started to make them some breakfast. I made Louie some cereal and Isla some pancakes.

When they were ready I sat Isla up at the kitchen table and she dug into her pancakes as I fed Louie his cereal. Isla finished quickly and ran back into the lounge to play again. Louie had also finished and he had drunk his juice so I took him out and let him go and play.

I loved my children to bits, but I felt like there was something missing in my life. I always had done. I was bored of the same routine every day; wake up, feed Isla and Louie, send them to day care, work, come home, feed Isla and Louie, send them to sleep, wait for them to wake up, and then the whole thing over again. Every day was the same. But don't get me wrong – I wouldn't change my kids for anything. Not even Edward. I groaned and stood up, to see Isla watching TV again.

I sat next to her and cuddled her close.

"Lion!" She said and pointed at the TV. "Monkey!"

I laughed at her simple words which gave her so much joy. I was worried that she didn't talk as much as a normal 2 year old but I was told not to worry. She could talk, but she just…didn't.

I stayed like that until 7:45, when I decided to get them to day-care. I figured if I had to talk to Esme then I should get there early. I put Louie's shoes on, and Isla put hers back on and I loaded them into the car.

When I got there, one of Isla's friends, Eva was with her father, talking to Stacey. His father was a creep; he always stared at me, every time we saw each other, which was usually every day because we dropped our children off at the same time. He turned his head around and made eye contact with me, smiled then turned his attention back to Stacey. I raised an eyebrow and ignored him, like I usually did, and turned my attention back to Isla who was skipping around the corridor while we waited for Stacey.

"Momma?" I heard her say.

"Yes?" I said.

"Don't go." She said and wrapped her arms around me. I frowned and bent down to her height, holding Louie tighter so I didn't drop him, not like I ever would anyway.

"I have to, baby." I said. "I'm sorry."

Her lip quivered slightly and I pulled her into a hug.

"You only have today left and then you'll be at home with me and Louie, okay?" I said. She looked at me.

"We can go to the zoo tomorrow, if you want." I said. "Just us."

"Zoo?" She said. "Monkeys?" I smiled.

"Yeah, we can see the monkeys." I said and she smiled, showing her perfect teeth. She giggled and Amanda came out of the room and opened the door, letting Isla in and I pecked her on the cheek and she skipped into the room. Stacey reached for Louie but I hesitated.

"Is Esme here yet?" I said, and Stacey looked curious.

"I just need to talk to her about something." I explained. She nodded and went up the stairs.

A few seconds later she came down with Esme following behind.

"Good morning Bella." She said, and tapped Louie on the nose. "Is it about Louie?"

"Yeah." I said. "Carlisle said he's got an ear infection but he wants someone to keep an eye on him."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him for you." She smiled. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I just don't want to work today. I'm going to miss them too much."

I handed her Louie and she took him upstairs with her. I told Stacey that Louie wasn't well and that Isla had woken up quite early and she said she'd make sure they had a good nap. I thanked her and got in my car and went to work.

When I got to work the students were gathering in the car park, and I could see the Cullen's standing next to their cars. It was pretty busy, and I was having trouble finding somewhere to park. I groaned when the kids didn't move out of my way so I could navigate around the parking lot so I just beeped at them, and they jumped out of the way.

I found a space and pulled into it, looked up and realised that I had to walk past the Cullen's to get into the school. I groaned but got out of the car, pulling my bag with me. I put my bag on the top of my car and took my coat of and shoved it into the front seat. I shut the door and looked up to see some students staring at me. I gave them a little glare, and they looked away. I was fed up of the kids staring at me all the time. I tried to make them all hate me so they wouldn't bother me on the 3 days I worked here. It wasn't working so far though; they still stared and made comments.

I walked towards the school with my head down, hoping that none of the Cullens would notice.

"Bella?"

I froze and cursed in my head. I looked up to see them all looking at me, including him.

I gulped. "Yes?"

"Why was Carlisle at your house this morning?" Alice asked and the Cullens looked at her, surprised.

"I thought he had an emergency at work?" Emmett said. Alice shook her head and looked at me. They all were staring at me, except Edward. Why would he anyway? He doesn't care.

"Louie is sick." I said. "I called him for help."

"Is he okay?" Rosalie asked.

"He's fine. It's just an ear infection." I explained. "It should go in a few days."

"Thank god." Rose said. She walked over to me and hugged me. I stiffened; I could feel the student's stares.

"I have to go..." I said. They nodded and said bye. I walked up to the front office and could feel their stares on my back. I looked at them before opening the door and signing in.

The day went by like normal, a few kids acting up but that was nothing out of the ordinary. After school finished, I got to my car before the kids started coming out, which meant I could avoid the Cullens, as I just wanted to get Isla and Louie and spend time with them, I'd missed them a lot today.

When I got to the daycare, I knocked on the door and Esme was the one who answered.

"Hey, Bella." She said, letting me inside. "Isla will be happy to see you, she's missed you today."

"I've missed her too, and Louie." I replied and she smiled and went to get Isla. I heard a toy fall to the floor and footsteps come towards the door. When she came out, she ran to me and I pulled her into my arms, burying my head into her curls and kissing her forehead.

"I miss you, mommy." She said. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead again.

"I missed you too, lots and lots." I replied then grabbed her coat from her peg, and set her down onto the floor. I put on her coat and shoes and grabbed her bag when I saw Esme coming down the stairs, holding Louie.

He giggled and put his arms out to me, and I took him from Esme, holding him close.

"He's been fine today, his temperature has stayed normal." Esme said and I smiled.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him for me." I said. "I want to ask you something."

"Anything you want, Bella." She said

"Do you want to come shopping for Louie's birthday?" I asked. "I might need a hand."

"Of course!" She said, smiling. "I'd love to! When are you thinking?"

"I was thinking tonight, actually…" I said. "I would go tomorrow but I promised to take her to the zoo tomorrow."

"Well I finish at 5 but I'm free afterwards." She smiled. "I'll ask Rosalie and the family to babysit."

"Oh, don't do that." I said. "They can come with us."

"He won't be allowed near them if you don't want him too, Bella."

"It's not that, I just don't want to dump Isla and Louie on them."

"Rose will love babysitting them, Bella. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle will love it too. They don't get the chance to look after babies often."

"I was thinking that maybe Alice could come too." I said and Esme's eyes lit up.

"She'd love too!" She said. "She's never shopped for a baby before, she'll certainly say yes!"

I chuckled and then said goodbye, telling her I'll come to their house at 6.

I went home and changed their outfits, putting a pair of chequered pink shorts on Isla with a white top, and put a pair of denim shorts on Louie with a green chequered shirt. I packed them a bag for Rose, shoving their PJ's in there too, in case they want to sleep while they are there. I wasn't planning on being out with Esme and Alice past 9 but sometimes they sleep at around 7-8.

I put some food, milk, wipes and diapers into the bag and then put it near the front door. I went into the front room to see Louie crawling around on the rug with a toy train and Isla was sat on the sofa, watching the news on the TV. I laughed then turned the channel onto a children's channel, and she smiled happily when her favourite show was on the screen.

We sat there for a while, as Isla giggled at the screen and Louie played with some toys, then I looked at my watch and it was 5:40 so I grabbed Isla's shoes and put them on while she watched TV, then I did the same with Louie's shoes.

"Rosalie is looking after you tonight while mommy goes out somewhere, okay?"

"Okay momma." She said.

"Will you be good for her?" I said, pulling Louie up onto my hip.

She nodded. "I'll be a good girl."

I turned off the TV and opened the front door, and she ran out and stood next to the car, waiting for me as I locked the front door.

I opened the car door letting her in, and then put Louie in the other side. I fastened him in then shut the door, and then I heard someone talk.

"Going out somewhere nice?" I heard our next door neighbour, Henry say, as he walked past. He was about 70, and lived in the house next door. He lived with his wife, Elsa. They were a lovely couple, and they love Louie and Isla.

"Birthday present shopping for Louie." I explained and he smiled. "Dropping them off at a friend's house to be babysat."

"Ah, the big number one!" He said, laughing. "He'll be my age before you know it though, make the most of it."

"I will, Henry." I said. "I'll be sure of that."

"Have a good time shopping then." He said, walking off and into his house. I smiled then opened the door to get into the car.

When I got to the Cullen's house, I got Isla out of the car and she ran to the front door as I got Louie out. I saw the front door open and noticed that Carlisle was stood in the doorway and Isla waved at him. I took the bag out from the boot them walked towards him, and he invited me inside.

"Shopping then, eh?" He said, chuckling. "I thought you hated it."

"I do but its better when it's for them." I said, smiling. Carlisle reached over and took Louie from me.

"Hey, kiddo." He said. "We've having some boy time; it must be hard being the only guy sometimes, right?"

I laughed when his only reaction was a gurgle.

"I'll assume that meant 'yeah Carlisle I'm so excited'." He said, chuckling.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Rosalie coming down and walking up to Isla.

"Hey beautiful." She said and lifted her up onto her hip. "We're going to have a fun time, aren't we?"

"Yeah mommy, we have a fun time." She said, looking at me. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You will have a good time, I know you will." I said and she smiled.

Alice and Esme then came downstairs, followed by Emmett and Jasper who were discussing a video game.

"Bella!" Alice said, hugging me. "Thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem, thanks for coming." I said, hugging her back slightly.

"We should get going; we want to see all the stores!" Alice said, running out of the door and into my car. I sighed and turned back to Carlisle.

"Don't keep the girl waiting." Emmett said, laughing.

I sighed then hugged Louie, then hugged Isla.

"They have pyjamas in the bag if they get tired and he has a bottle before he goes to sleep and he usually has dinner at about 6:30 and she'll eat whatever time and-"

"Bella, we've got this. Don't worry so much." Rose said and I nodded, kissed my children's foreheads then walked out of the house with Esme next to me.

We got in the car; Alice was already inside waiting for us.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just saying bye to my kids…" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience..."

She just rolled her eyes and started the car.

**Rosalie POV **

I stood on the doorstep with Isla in my arms as she waved to the car leaving with her mother inside. I turned to look at her when the car was out of vision and she was pouting slightly.

"Hey Isla, what's wrong?" I asked her and she turned her head to look at my face.

"I miss momma." She said sadly. I felt really bad, she seemed to really love Bella. It warmed my heart, really. Isla doted on Bella, and Bella doted on Isla.

"You'll see her again soon. Why don't we go inside and do something? What do you want to do?"

She pouted in thought for moment. "Crayons?" she asked quietly.

"You want to draw a picture with crayons? We can do that if you want." I said, smiling and she nodded. She smiled back and I brought her into the house. Emmett was sat on the sofa watching Louie who was sat next to him. Emmett was staring at him so intensely that it made me think he wanted to eat him or something. I raised an eyebrow at him and he glanced up at me.

"He was trying to climb up onto the couch so I lifted him up." He said, turning his gaze back to Louie. "I'm scared he'll fall. He's chubby but he's tiny and looks so fragile."

I smiled at Emmett's caring nature. It didn't come out often but I loved it when it did. He was right though, both Isla and Louie had an adorable baby-like chubbiness but they looked so tiny and fragile at the same time. Bella must be terrified of them getting hurt all of the time.

Carlisle was sat on the couch opposite Emmett, watching closely too. I chuckled then took Isla into the dining room to let her colour. I sat her up on the dining chair and put some paper in front of her with a tub of crayons, then I sat next to her. She grinned cutely then stuck her tiny, chubby hands into the tub to grab a crayon then scribbled roughly onto the paper, drawing scribbles.

I was mesmerised watching her, she was so cute. I was unbearably jealous of Bella for being the parent to her, she was seriously the most beautiful child I'd ever seen, along with Louie. She must be so proud of them. I wish I could have children…

I stopped thinking about that and instead concentrated on Isla's picture, trying to decode the scribbles she had drawn. After a while of changing colours and drawing more scribbles, she put the crayon she was using back into the tub, and then looked at her paper, smiling.

"That's beautiful Isla, is it finished?" I complimented and she smiled and nodded.

"'Tis Momma." She said, pointing at one scribble on her page.

"Me" She said, pointing one chubby finger to another scribble.

"Louie" She said, pointing to the final scribble.

I smiled brightly at her as she smiled back.

"It's beautiful, you know?" I said and she smiled again. "Have you finished colouring now?"

She nodded so I helped her down from the chair and she toddled back into the front room. I smiled as she noticed Louie sat in the front room and ran to him, giving him a big hug. I sighed happily then turned back to the dining table to clean up the crayons and saw Edward stood near the dining table.

"Yes?" I said, picking up the tub of crayons and putting them back on the shelf. Edward didn't reply, and was just staring at the picture that Isla had drawn. I picked it up and put it into the bag that Bella had sent with them so she wouldn't forget to take it home with her later. "How long were you stood there then?"

"A while." He said quickly. "You were obviously too hypnotised by the child to notice."

"_The child _has a name." I scowled at him.

"I know she does. But I don't know what it is." He said quietly. "I haven't been told anything. Why are you all hiding the truth from me? You're all blocking your minds, too. I can't read any of them."

"_Bella's_ wishes." I replied simply. He frowned. "Look, I would tell you the truth. But maybe you should ask Bella yourself. No offense to her but she's too scared to confront you herself about what happened after you left."

I left it at that and walked back into the front room. I know that he didn't think that Isla and Louie are his; he probably hasn't even considered that fact. Considering that him and Bella hadn't even had sex, and that he is a vampire, the thought probably hasn't even crossed his mind.

I stopped thinking about Edward's whiney problems and instead concentrated on the scene in front of me. Carlisle had Isla on her lap as he read her a book that Isla had brought with her, and Emmett was lying on the floor playing with Louie with some toy that he had brought with him. I smiled at that, Emmett would be a great father…

I shook that thought off too, instead sat on the couch and watched my family play with Isla and Louie. It was such a great sight, really. When Carlisle finished reading Isla's book, Isla whispered something to Carlisle. She obviously only intended for him to hear but, obviously, we all heard it.

"I miss Momma." She whispered then whimpered slightly. Carlisle looked at her sadly and pulled her into a hug and eventually Isla starting crying. Carlisle just held her, kind of awkwardly and tried to comfort her.

"Are you tired, Isla?" Carlisle asked quietly to her. Isla shook her head no quickly and put her head into the crook of Carlisle's neck, hiding her face. "Mommy will be here soon."

I glanced at the clock, it was 7:30. As they've gone shopping with Alice, I honestly doubted that they'd be back before 9. I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle and he shrugged I glanced at Louie to see that he was still playing happily with Emmett on the floor.

Then I heard a door opening and I turned to see Jasper walk in.

"Are my services needed?" He said, winking.

"You could calm her down a little bit. I think she's tired which is why she's cranky but I'm not sure." Carlisle said, and as he ended his sentence, I noticed that Isla had calmed down a little but was still sniffling some.

"I don't want to use my power too much on her because she's so young; I don't know how it affects children." He explained and we all nodded in understanding. We'd never been so close to such young children since becoming vampires.

Isla was still sniffling in Carlisle's arms but she was practically refusing to sleep. Out of nowhere, Isla's tummy grumbled loudly, making her giggle, which made us giggle too.

"Did Bella send any food?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know what we could give her…"

"I think she did. Let me go and check." I said, getting up from my seat and walking into the kitchen to get her bag. Carlisle followed, bringing Isla with him and setting her on a chair at the table. Isla hummed happily and tapped the table.

I looked in the bag that Bella sent to see that there were two small plastic boxes. One labels with Isla, and one with Louie. I chuckled and Bella's organisation and took out the one with Isla's name on it. Carlisle noticed too and laughed.

"She's always been pretty OCD." He said, chuckling. I laughed too then sat on the dining table opposite Isla who was leaning up, looking at the bag. Carlisle was sat next to her chuckling at her excitement.

In the box was another small tub which had some Macaroni and Cheese inside and I noticed Isla's eyes light up and the sight of it. There was a note taped to the top of the little tub in Bella's untidy scrawl.

_She'll eat this, it's her favourite. Put it in the microwave for 1 minute to heat it up then leave it for another minute to cool down a little x_

I chuckled a little at her direct instructions. She knew that we'd have no clue what to do with it, though. If she hadn't told us then I probably would have just given it to her cold without realising that it would taste horrible to her.

I looked into the box again and saw that there was also some grapes and a banana. There was also a small chocolate bar that had another note taped to it.

_Only give this too her if she eats most of her pasta & fruit otherwise she won't eat anything else x_

I laughed, along with Carlisle who was laughing too. I looked up and noticed Isla was eying up the chocolate bar.

"You get the chocolate if you eat all of your dinner, okay?" I said and she pouted slightly then nodded. I grinned at her then put the pasta into the microwave. While Carlisle was entertaining Isla while she waited, I looked into the bag that Bella had sent and found a beaker of water, and a bottle of milk. I noticed another note on the milk saying to give it to Louie after he eats, because he will get full if he has the milk first. It also had instructions on how to heat up the milk.

When Isla's dinner had heated and cooled, I found a tiny spoon and put it in front of her and she dug in instantly. After a few minutes when she'd finished almost half, Emmett walked in, holding Louie.

"Someone's hungry I think." He said and handed him to Carlisle as he opened the bag to find some food for him. He found Louie's box and opened it to find a can of baby food, along with a can of strawberry pudding. It looked even more gross than normal human food but Louie must like it.

By the time Isla had finished her pasta, and her fruit, Emmett had finished making Louie's food using Bella's _very clear_ instructions. Honestly, I don't know how Emmett even made it considering I don't think he's ever cooked anything in his life. It must have been pretty simple to do, I guess. Carlisle took the food from him and started to feed him as Emmett watched Louie curiously as he took each spoonful happily.

Isla looked at me, pouting slightly, and I chuckled.

"Yes?" I said, pretending I didn't know what she wanted.

"I finished now." She said, eying up the chocolate. I chuckled, then unwrapped the chocolate and handed it to her. She thanked me quietly then ate it greedily. I chuckled then gave her the bottle of water which she also drank quickly.

She went back into the front room and I heard Jasper talking to her, even though Isla didn't really reply properly. I smiled as I washed the dishes from Isla and Louie's dinner. Carlisle finished feeding Louie then took the bottle of milk from the bag and heated it up according to Bella's instructions that she had given.

I finished the dishes and noticed that Louie was falling asleep slightly in Emmetts's arms. I grinned at the sight then thought about putting on his pyjamas incase he fell asleep so Bella didn't have to wake him by changing him later.

"We should put his pyjamas on, so Bella doesn't have to change him later and wake him if he falls asleep." I explained and Emmett nodded and handed him to me.

"I think he needs a diaper change too…" He sniggered then almost ran out the room. I groaned and Carlisle chuckled and took him from me.

"I can do that if you want. I'm not going to lie and say that I've not done a diaper before." He said. I smiled at him in thanks. It's not that I was against doing it, I just didn't know how.

I walked into the front room to see that Emmett and Jasper were watching some pre-school tv show with Isla, who was clapping excitedly at the screen and copying the presenter. I chuckled at the faces of the 3 men who were really confused about why Isla found it amusing.

"Isla, do you want to put your pyjamas on?" I asked her quietly as I sat on the other couch that wasn't already occupied by 2 grown men and a 2 year old watching kids TV. I chuckled at that thought.

She looked towards me with wide eyes. "No." She said quickly. "No sleep."

"Ok…" I said. "You don't have to sleep yet. I just thought you'd be more comfortable?"

"Noooo." She said back. "Momma not back yet."

I sighed. She was probably refusing to sleep until Bella came back. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the TV. Carlisle came in then, sitting next to me. He had Louie in her arms, who was now wearing a cute pair of pyjamas that were a pair of blue shorts that showed his adorable chubby legs, and a white tshirt that had a dinosaur on it.

"Do you want to feed him his milk?" He asked me and I nodded excitedly. He handed Louie to me then handed me the bottle of milk. I put it to his lips and he sucked on it straight away greedily. I couldn't even describe how jealous I was of Bella because she got to do this everyday..

**BPOV**

I really hate leaving them. I _really _hate leaving them. _I really hate leaving them. _

It was now 8:30, and we were in the last shop. Well, Alice claimed that it was the last store were we going into. I had brought a few decent things for Louie that I knew he would love. I brought him a few outfits, a push along walker, some books, some toys and some other bits. Alice and Esme had also split the cost of a car that he could sit in and ride, which I thought was sweet. I tried to convince them not too, because they hardly know him but they said that they wanted too. So I let them.

Esme and I were stood to the side as Alice walked around the store, this time looking at clothes for us instead of Louie, and was grabbing random garments from the racks and putting them across her arm to buy. I sighed and leaned against the wall next to Esme and she smiled.

"I suppose you're missing them?" She said and I turned to her.

"Yeah." I said simply. "I miss them. So much."

She smiled sadly and put her hand on my shoulder. "You'll see them soon."

"I know I will." I replied. "I don't know why I hate leaving them like I do but I feel weird when I'm not with them… if that even makes sense. It probably sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't sound stupid." She said and smiled at me. "It makes complete sense. I felt the same way about my boy."

I gasped. "Oh Esme…" I didn't know what to say. "I can't imagine how you…"

She smiled sadly. "Don't fret, dear." She said. "I'm fine. Louie reminds me of him, in a good way. Your kids are really something special, Bella."

"I know…" I smiled. "They really mean _everything _to me. I can't even imagine that happening to them…" Esme turned to me.

"You don't have to. It won't _ever _happen… You wont let it happen and we wont either, Bella." She said. "And you don't have to walk on egg shells around me, either. Working at the daycare is helping me get over the grief even more, surprisingly."

I didn't say anything back, I just smiled. I didn't know what to say.

Our conversation was quickly stopped by Alice, anyway. She came to us holding 2 bags of clothes and practically danced out of the shop while and me and Esme chuckled and followed her out.

"So… we're done now?" I said, glancing at my watch. It was 9:00pm.

"Yup! I know you're _dying _to get back to them so we'll leave now." She said and I rolled my eyes even though it's true.

We got back to the car, which was Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice had told me that the Mercedes and the Volvo were the only cars that had arrived from their old home so far, and she wasn't sure if I'd want to ride in the Volvo. I wondered whether that was true, or if Edward didn't want me in his Volvo.

We were about 10 mins from the house when the car suddenly stopped and Alice groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Car just broke down." She groaned and stepped out. I looked outside and groaned when I found that we were on a pitch black road. My eyes were even having trouble seeing anything, and I was a vampire.

"I should call Carlisle." Esme said, dialling his number and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said. I was sat in the front passenger seat, and Esme in the back. I watched as Alice opened the front of the car and looked inside trying to figure out what is wrong.

"Oh, Hi Edward. Is Carlisle there?" Esme asked. "He's a bit busy? Oh okay…"

"Yeah, our car broke down... You would do that?... We could run but we have _a few _bags."

I chuckled. _A few _was an understatement.

"What's that noise? Is that Isla?" Esme asked and that's when I turned around to face her. (**Oh, PS – I know that typically Bella would be able to hear Edward on the phone because of her super vampire hearing but she doesn't here. She can only hear Esme's part of the conversation!) **

"Yes, her name is Isla… is that her crying?"

I gasped at that then nearly got out of the car to run back to the Cullen's house but Esme stopped me by holding my arm. I growled at her without realising and I didn't hear the rest of her conversation, the next thing I noticed was her putting down the phone and holding onto my shoulders.

"She's fine, Bella." She said calmly. I growled again but less aggressive this time. "Bella!"

I looked up at her properly. "Oh my god Esme I'm so sorry." I put my head in my hands.

"You don't need to be sorry, it's just your instinct to add that way. Like a lion and her cubs." She said, smiling. I smiled back and took a deep breath.

"What's up with her?" I said warily. "Was she crying?"

"Edward said she was. She asked Jasper and he says it's because she missed you, and she's really tired. She won't sleep until she sees you home apparently."

I cursed in my head. "I shouldn't have left them. I have to go and see her, Esme."

She smiled. "Edward is coming to pick us up… If that's okay."

"It's fine." I said, honestly. I don't even care who picks us up, I just wanted to get to my baby. I leaned my head on the window of the car while we waited. Alice had come back into the car.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with it. We'll have to get Rose to look at it tomorrow sometime." She groaned. "I heard Edward is picking us up?" She eyed me warily.

"Yeah." I said, making sure I sounded indifferent to that fact. She didn't say anything else because some headlights came up from infront of us and parked in front of our car. I saw him walk out of the car and walk towards ours. Alice opened her door to greet him.

"You girls go into my car, I'll get your bags." He said. I sighed, always a gentleman. I made slight eye contact with him when I got out of the Mercedes and he smiled slightly at me when we did. I didn't have time to do anything back because he turned away to get the bags from the car. I just shook my head slightly then got in the back of his Volvo and leaning my head on the window again. Esme sat in the front passenger seat and Alice slid in next to me. The Volvo looked and smelt the exact same as it had before…

Edward finished getting the bags in the car then hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. It was silent for a moment then he started to talk.

"Carlisle said he'll call someone to tow the Mercedes tomorrow. Rosalie volunteered to come and move it but he thought that would be to suspicious if anyone notices." He said in his smooth voice. I couldn't help but feel mesmerised by it. I shook my head a tiny bit, shaking the thoughts I was having from my mind.

I leaned my head back on the window and watched the town swish by his window.

"That's fine, I guess." Esme said. It was silent for a moment then Alice started a conversation but trying to get me into it.

"Isla will be fine, Bella. I've seen it. She'll be happy as soon as she sees you then she'll sleep like a baby all night."

"I know she'll be fine but I feel bad for leaving them. They're used to being with me this late."

"Bella..." _He _said from the front seat. "If it's any consolation, they seem to have had a great time tonight with the rest of the family."

I looked at the back of his head in surprise. "Erm… Thanks. I guess."

By then he didn't have time to reply because he had just pulled up to the house and I could hear Isla, sniffling. I could hear Rose whispering things to her, trying to comfort her so I just opened the door vampire speed and ran straight into the house following the noises of Isla. The minute I got near her, Isla practically leaped from Rosalie's arms into mine while still crying. I buried my face into her curls and comforted her quietly. I only noticed after a while that all of the Cullen's were watching us. Even Edward. He looked upset. Why? I would never understand that dude.

**That was kind of a long chapter! Oh well. Let me know what you think!**

**(BTW Bella and Edward are going to have a 1 to 1 chat in the next chapter. I've not decided exactly what will be said, but they're going to talk to each other alone! :D)**


End file.
